


Miseri Opus, Intermezzo - TEASER

by SucculentHyena



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But is it really haunted?, Contractor Steve Rogers, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Haunted House, M/M, Mystery, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentHyena/pseuds/SucculentHyena
Summary: Steve needed to get away- from his life, from his friends, and from the house he and his mother used to live in. He just needs time to get over her death, and mindless renovation is the only kind of distraction that helps.It's fortunate, then, that he has an entire abandoned mansion in need of repairs just waiting for him.But is it truly abandoned, or has something else been living in the house for all these years?________A short teaser for a future fic I'm working on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Miseri Opus, Intermezzo - TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be remiss if I didn't post something on Halloween, so here's a little teaser for a story I'm writing, thematically spooky!  
> I won't be posting it for a long while yet, I've got other projects I'd like to finish first- or at least give more attention to before I add another to my plate- but it's on the stack nonetheless!

Steve took one more moment to look over what would be his home for the foreseeable future before grabbing the keys and a large flashlight, making his way up the steps.

Inside was both what he expected and not at all. The entrance led into a small foyer, beyond which was a short hallway where four more entryways branched off deeper into the house.

Off to the side there was a set of old stairs against the wall that led up to a barrier of plastic tarp, taped shut to keep the upper floor separate. He’d leave that for now.

He made a slow circuit of the rooms, shining the light to make up for the weak sunlight that streamed through the boards over the windows.

Almost everything was covered in plastic, from the floors to the incomplete walls, and the occasional mysterious object sitting in the center of a room. He peeked under a few, finding moderately dated appliances or furniture. A few tarps also covered materials like lumber, or bags of dry cement.

He’d need to go through them all and assess if they were still good for use, but it was promising. Could save him a few hundred in costs.

Of the finished rooms- or finished enough- were a single master bedroom likely intended for the owner, the connecting bathroom, and a small personal kitchen off to the side of the much larger industrial kitchen area.

The bedroom was spacious and sparsely furnished. The bathroom had a toilet, sink, and classic tub with overhead shower. A dried bar of soap sat to the side, along with a crusty hand towel. The kitchen had a modern fridge, freezer, oven, stove, and sink, with a few cabinets and adequate counter space.

All three areas were covered in dust, but it wasn't anything a good wipe-down wouldn't fix.

It was all the bare-minimum of amenities for someone intending to live inside the house, and Steve nodded to himself, satisfied with how things looked. He could work with this.

He’d need to get unpacked and set up before the sun finished setting though. As much as he wanted to do a full inspection of the mansion, it would be better done in full daylight tomorrow.

He had a soft plan to take stock of the supplies inside the house by lamplight anyway. Tomorrow he’d do a proper tour and make a list of everything that needed doing, find some small things to work on until he got the electricity up and running.

As he went back to the truck to start carrying in his bags and tools, he almost felt a sense of ease for the first time since his Ma died, a sad smile tugging his lips. The prospect of having so much work ahead of him was already doing its part, occupying his mind with a dozen other thoughts and plans.

He had a feeling he’d made a good decision by coming here.

* * *

_Inside, and. Inside the water. Dark. Sawing, back._

_Someone. Inside. Someone was._

_Was inside. Dark, in the water._

_Someone was inside._

_With him._


End file.
